


Staged

by LacrimosaTheDark



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pining, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimosaTheDark/pseuds/LacrimosaTheDark
Summary: Logan has a crush on Roman, and Virgil is sick of the pining.





	Staged

**Author's Note:**

> Well, people on tumblr seem to really like it, so here it is. My first Logince fic. I'm not into the ship myself, but it's a gift for a friend. I hope you enjoy it as much as they did.

It was foolish. Illogical. Nonsensical. Ridiculous. Incomprehensible. In-

“Shut up, Logan.”

Logan turned to look at Virgil, all in black, with narrowed eyes and a raised brow. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You were thinking. It’s annoying,” Virgil hummed, moving props around to their proper places. “ _I’m_ getting a headache from all the buzzing in your brain.”

Logan tsked. “Don’t you have a set to be moving or something somewhere else?”

Virgil smirked. “Shouldn’t you be paying attention to the actors instead of daydreaming about Princey’s ass?”

Logan sputtered in offense. “I wasn’t-- I wouldn’t-- He’s not--”

Virgil chuckled. “Logan, you are so gay.”

Logan glared. But eventually he sighed. “It’s...entirely impossible,” he said, folding his arms as he looked back out at the stage where Roman pranced around, singing loudly enough to ring in the speakers.

Virgil shrugged and stood next to him. “Maybe not. I mean, you guys have had some slam poetry battles, haven’t you? Talked a bit? You have some stuff in common. Who knows, maybe he’d like you.”

“Unlikely,” Logan grumbled, shaking his head. He glanced at Virgil. “Why can’t you and I just date? It would be far simpler.”

“Aw, that’s sweet, Lo,” Virgil cooed, ignoring the blush in his cheeks. “You couldn’t handle me, sweetheart~” He winked coyly and Logan chuckled.

“I handle you well enough as is,” Logan said with false indignation.

“Sure you do, babe,” Virgil said, patting his shoulder. “I think we’re good with what we got.” Logan nodded in agreement, looking back out on the stage. Virgil rolled his eyes. “Well, gotta get back to work, I guess,” he said. Logan hummed acknowledgement and thoughtlessly shooed him off with one of his hands. Virgil shook his head at his hopeless friend and went back to work.

~

Break time is _miserable_ . Virgil _cannot_ sit there and just watch Logan gawk over Roman from afar, or worse, wax poetic about him. It’s both adorable and disgusting in **the** most _frustrating way_. Virgil thumped his head against the wall and groaned.

“Hey, you okay there, kiddo?”

Virgil opened his eyes and looked at Patton, who looked at him with friendly concern. Virgil huffed. “Logan is driving me _insane_.” Patton quirked is head in that confused-puppy way he did. Virgil shook his head. “Everything is just about Roman now. Roman Roman Roman. I’m supposed to be the pathetic one. This is just..ugh.”

Patton rested a hand on Virgil’s shoulder tentatively. When Virgil allowed it, he squeezed reassuringly. “It has been going on for a while, huh?”

Virgil nodded. “They’ve talked a few times. Done some like, rap battles and shit. But Logan knows that blunt isn’t the way to go, which is all he knows how to do. He won’t approach him because he won’t ‘get it right’.”

Patton pouted. “That stinks, buddy.” Patton looked around, then smiled widely. “Maybe I could help? Push them in the right direction?”

Virgil narrowed his eyes. That smile was too innocent to mean anything good. “Whatcha got in mind?”

Patton giggled.

~

“Why do you need me for this?” Logan grumbled as Patton tugged on his arm.

“I gotta make sure the costumes are appropriate for the setting and stuff! And you’re the one in the know!” Patton dragged Logan into the room he was using for putting together and hanging costumes.

Logan sighed. “Yes, fine, let’s get this over with.”

Patton let him go and first went over to the racks, where the old costumes and thrift store items hung for repurposing. They went through a few, discussing the changes that could be made to each costume, when there was a knock on the open door.

“Patton?” Logan stiffened at the sound of the loud voice in the room. “I heard word you were summoning me for something?”

“Oh! Right!” Patton said, clapping his hands together. “I need to get your measurements for your costume! Come in and close the door!”

“Are you certain?” Roman asked, though he stepped in regardless, eyeing Logan . “You seem already engaged.”

Logan opened his mouth to speak, but when nothing came out, Patton said, “No, it’s my fault! I got all caught up! But while I handle you, Logan, could you maybe look through my notes and sketches? Let me know your thoughts and stuff?” Logan nodded and Patton went to his bag and handed Logan a folder. As Logan turned to leave, Patton said, “Sorry, Logan, but that can’t leave my sight! Can you please stay here while you look?”

Logan looked between Patton, Roman, and the folder in his hands. This was ridiculous. Avoiding Roman was implausible enough. He could manage sitting in the same room. “Fine,” he grumbled, sitting at the nearest table and opening the folder.

“Oh, thank you, Logan!” Patton said. He zipped around the room, grabbing a basket full of equipment and carrying it towards the mirror. “Roman, could you come here?” Roman stood in front of the mirror, swishing his hips as he does. Logan looked down to work at that point, trying to avoid letting his mind wander. He heard the other two muttering to each other occasionally, Patton murmuring directions and Roman humming and chattering.

A heavy huff brought Logan’s eyes back to the two. Patton’s brow was furrowed and his lips puckered in a pout. “Oh, this won’t do,” he said.

“What won’t do?” Roman asked, sounding curious and slightly defensive.

“I can’t get accurate measurements like this,” Patton whined. “The director wants it fitted...” He looked up at Roman. “Would you mind undressing? Just so I can get the right measurements?”

‘Please be reasonable,’ Logan thought desperately. ‘Please decline, please say no, please--’

Roman shrugged. “Sure, no problem. How far?”

Logan rubbed his temples. He was already getting a stress headache.

“Hm...to your underwear would probably be helpful,” Patton said.

“Alright then!” Roman said, unbuttoning his shirt.

‘Kill me now,’ Logan thought.

Once Roman was down to just his boxers (they had a Disney princess design, how even--) Patton smiled brightly and wrapped one of his measures around Roman’s broad chest, and jotted down in the notebook he had by him, then held it from his shoulder to his hip. Logan looked back down at that point, trying (and failing) to focus on the work at hand.

Less than a minute of quite work ensued before the door swung open. Everyone looked to see Virgil, eyes wide and red-faced. He cleared his throat and looked down.

“Uh, s-sorry Roman,” he said. “Uh, Patton, could you, uh, we need you in the dressing room. There’s been a, um, wardrobe malfunction.”

“Oh, fudgsicles,” Patton said. “Roman, do you mind waiting a bit while I take care of this?”

“Of course not, my dear seamster! You have a job to do,” Roman said grandly. Patton smiled widely and set his stuff down.

“Sorry,” Virgil said again. Roman waved him off.

“No worries, Stage Shadow, I can be patient when need be.”

Virgil raised his brow at Roman as Patton headed to the door to go to the dressing room. “Be right back!” he said. Virgil sent Logan a half-smile before following behind.

Logan gulped heavily and looked down at the work. He got more focused as time went on, flipping through pages and scratching notes, he didn’t notice Roman drawing near until he hummed in his ear.

“Wow, that is fascinating,” Roman said. His breath sent a startled shiver down Logan’s spine. He covered it with a shrug.

“I suppose,” he said. “The fashion of the times was very intricate in its own way, and has its own specific style. If we are to hope for any kind of theatrical emersion, we should have as much accuracy as possible.”

“I’m impressed you know all this stuff,” Roman said, moving to sit next to him at the table.

Logan flushed with pride, fixing his glasses on his face. “It’s only natural. It _is_ my job, after all.”

Roman chuckled. “I suppose.” Logan presumed he could go back to work, but a moment later, Roman asked, “Hey, what’s with you and Captain Under-eye bags?”

Logan looked up and (BIG MISTAKE HE’S STILL SHIRTLESS) raised his brow. “Virgil, you mean?”

“Yeah,” Roman said. “I’ve seen you two together a lot.”

“He’s my friend,” Logan said, unsure where this was going.

Roman raised his brows. “Just friend?”

“I mean, I suppose you could call him my best friend,” Logan shrugged. “We’re practically family at this point.”

Roman looked at him, seemingly assessing him. “He’s not your boyfriend?”

Logan snort and covered his mouth to try to hide it, a grin blossoming across his face. “Oh, _goodness_ , no. We joke about it sometimes, but neither of us have that sort of interest in each other.”

“Hm,” Roman hummed, “Well, I haven’t seen you close to anyone else, or you leaving with anyone else. Are you single?”

Logan’s laughter choked off with a strangled sound. “Uh, I-- um, that is to say, I--” He cleared his throat and fixed his glasses, looking away. “Yes, I am currently unattached.”

“Unattached,” Roman parrotted. “Well then...how would you feel about being attached to me?~”

Logan’s jaw dropped and his face must have been boiling red.

“Would you happen to have any plans after rehearsal on Friday?” Roman asked, an almost predatory smirk on his lips.

“Um,” Logan tried, “A-actually, I--”

“He’s free.”

Both of them looked up towards the door they hadn’t heard open to see Virgil leaning against the door with a smirk, Patton at his side practically vibrating, looking like he was silently squealing.

Logan blushed darker but said, “Virgil, Friday has always been movie night, we--”

“You have a date,” Virgil said. “Right, Prince Charming?” he asked, turning an almost threatening smirk to Roman.

Roman raised his brow. “If he accepts,” he said.

“I...” Logan took a deep breath and sighed. “Yes.”

Patton actually shrieked. “I’m so happy for you!!!” he said, bouncing on his toes.

Virgil flinched away from Patton, but grinned at him before approaching Roman. He said sweetly, “Break his heart and I’ll break your dick, got it?”

“Virgil!” Logan shrieked, but Roman laughed.

“Whatever you say, Little Nightmare,” Roman said. “I have no intention of breaking the nerd’s heart.”

Virgil nodded. “Still got my eye on you.”

“I’d expect nothing less,” Roman said, taking Logan’s hand. Logan squeezed it hesitantly.

Patton giggled as he looked on. “Noooooow kiss!”

“Patton!” Logan hissed, but Roman squeezed his hand.

“We don’t have to but...I would like to, if you would...?” He smiled, hesitant and hopeful, unlike his usual loud and cocky demeanor. Logan barely to a glimpse at Roman’s lips before deciding he had to feel them on his own right them.

Virgil turned away, somewhat grossed out, and took the wrist of the cooing Patton and dragging him out the door to give his friend a little privacy. Roman could get his measurements finished tomorrow.

~

“Hey, Patton?”

“Yeah, Virge?”

“Why did you, uh, have Roman strip like that?”

“I thought it might help things along. Logan didn’t seem to mind. Or, he did, but not in a bad way. Heehee!”

“...Remind me to never ever get on your bad side.”


End file.
